


Surprise Party

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Surprise Party

Tonks grunted as she was pushed up against the wall, the breath knocked out of her as her hands did nothing to lessen the blow of the body hitting hers. The rack of books beside her teetered dangerously in the corner of her vision and she could feel the blood pounding in her veins hard, fast and bloody fucking annoyed enough to turn her hair a brilliant screaming red.   
"Don't say a word." 

Whatever she had been about to say died in her throat. She felt the wand against her neck and shuddered, though the tightening of her nipples made it visibly clear it wasn't from fear. 

His knee nudged her legs apart and his free hand rucked up her robe. "Let's see if you've learned to listen yet, Ms. Tonks." 

"Like you can't see already?" 

He laughed, low and rough and dangerous, as he lowered his wand, tucking it away and using both hands to pull her robe up to her waist. "I thought I'd let this be a surprise." His hand slid down from her hip, brushing over the pale, bare skin of her arse. "Very nice." 

"I know how to listen." She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling slyly. "When the order makes sense." 

"Questioning me again, are you?" His hand slid further, fingers nudging flesh apart until they found the wet heat of her. "Think you know better?" Tonks rested her head against the wall, fighting for breath as his fingers moved, thrusting, teasing. He slipped them inside her then out, finding her clit and then releasing it. He laughed again as she blew out a rough, frustrated breath. "You'd best be careful, or I'll start to think you don't like my lessons." 

His fingers slipped away from her skin and she groaned softly, chuffing out a panting gasp. "You've not taught me anything other than to have someone watch my back when I'm researching." 

"Wanting a little threesome are you?" He pressed the tip of his cock against her and stopped, waiting as her body trembled. "What's the matter, lass? Is this not all enough for you?" He pushed inside her, thrusting deeply until his body was flush with hers. "You want more?" 

She nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes." 

"Oh," Moody began moving, thrusting, stroking. His hand wound around her waist, fingers finding her clit again as his hips rocked against hers. "I don't know that I heard you." 

"Yes." She nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she arched her back, grinding against him. "Please. Yes." 

"More than this?" He pulled out until just the tip remained inside her. With a quick, hard push, he breathed hotly, feathering her hair against her cheek. "Is that the more you want?" 

"Yes. Please. Yes." She nodded mindlessly, her body moving in tandem with his, colliding as his fingers toyed with her until she was up on her toes, the swell of her orgasm threatening. "Please." 

"Please what?" He drawled slowly, lifting his wet fingers to his lips and sucking on them, the sound loud in the quiet, his hips still. 

"Please, Moody." She begged softly, gasping aloud as he thrust again, hard and fast and deep, the quick motion sending her plummeting over the edge. She bit her lower lip hard and shuddered again, only his arm quickly around her waist catching her as her legs gave way. She felt the rush of heat as he came inside her, his silence loud in the quiet. 

He pressed her to the wall and lay against her back, panting softly in her ear. "Happy birthday, Nymphadora." 

"Call me Tonks, you ruddy bastard." 

He eases away from her and cleans them both with a spell, his fingers touching the now muted red of her hair. "Maybe next time. If you're good."


End file.
